Saving Bella
by Taylor5795
Summary: lame title! i'll come up with a better one so, Edward, Alice and Rosalie aren't there yet. Bella's been dealing with problems at home for a long time but as new friends emerge can she keep them hidden, or will she reveal every little secret? read & review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Making Up the Lost Friendship

Disclaimer: I only own the Plot the rest belongs to the fantastically talented Stephanie Meyer!

A/N: This is my first Twilight story ever! YAY!!! They're all human in this one! I thought Jasper never got enought face time int he books so I decided to write this one about Bella and Jasper! Don't like it, don't read! If you do, then proceed...

"Mike, stop it!" I screamed but my hoarse voice only let it come out as a whisper. "What Bella, you don't want me?" He asked in a taunting voice. "No Mike, stop it!" I said in a slightly louder voice than last time. I looked around to see if there was any escape in the deserted locker room of Forks High. I don't know how this even happened. I got a note that said to meet Jessica out in front of the boys' locker room. I figured that was where she would be, but I was wrong. Terribly wrong. "You like that don't ya Bella?" Mike hissed in my ear. He had his filthy hand up my shirt and the other was pressing my arms securely above my head against the lockers. I heard a sickening rip and winced knowing it was my shirt. "Mike STOP!" I cried as he bit down on my now bare shoulder. "HELP, HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!" I cried as loud as I could into the echoing passageway. I felt Mike's hands creep down to where my baggy old jeans were hanging loosely on my hips. As his fingers attempted to unbutton the many that were my only protection from him, I saw something move out of the corner of m eye. "HELP!" I screamed trying to let them know I didn't want this, but making Mike think that we were still all alone in here. I saw a blur go by and the next thing I knew my arms and legs were free and I ran as fast as I could. That was until I crashed into something, or rather _someone_ hard. "HELP" I yelled, but it only came out as a whisper as I felt myself collapse into sobs in the mystery person's arms. "You have to help me! He, Mike, he tried to… to…" I couldn't even finish my sentence as my body shook involuntarily. "I know I've got you now" Their silky voice soothed quietly as he stroked my hair as I buried my face in his strong chest. I didn't know who my saviors were but I was thankful, so thankful. "Jazz, I can't find Newton!" A deep voice hollered. _Jazz, I thought trying to come up with the name. Jazz, Jazz, where have I heard that? Jazz, JASPER HALE! _I screamed triumphantly in my head. _Who's the other one?_ I thought. "Alright Em" Jasper said quietly, his shoulders sagging underneath me. _Em? Em, who could it be? EMMETT CULLEN! _I thought as though nothing else was going on. The two cutest and most popular boys in school. _Why would they want to even help me? _"Who is it Jazz?" Emmett asked quietly walking towards us. "It's Isabella Swan" Jasper answered with the frown prominent in his voice. "Oh no, what did she _**EVER **_do wrong?" Emmett's voice asked as he laid a heavy material over me. I glanced up from the safety and warmth of Jasper's neck, assuming they would want me to thank them so they could leave. "Thank you both so much. With out you two I would have… well you know" I whispered and handed Emmett's jacket back to him and slowly walked towards the exit.

I heard someone say my name faintly, but to quiet for me to know if I didn't imagine it. "Isabella?" The voice asked again from right behind me. "Yes?" I answered worried it might be Mike. "Well, Emmett and I just wanted to know if you were any real pain… Physically of course" Jasper asked from behind me. "Nothing that I can't deal with" I whispered turning my head to the side but not looking at him. "Are you sure, he grabbed you pretty hard" Jasper said back unconvinced. "No I'm fine" I lied. Just as I started walking away, he grabbed my arm where Mike did. Not hard but enough to make me fall back with pain. "Come on, we'll bring to our house and let Dad check you out" Jasper stated. "No, I'm fine, my dad's probably worried already" I whispered indicating to the dark sky. "I'll have Carlisle call him and tell him where you are"

_I wanted nothing more than to say: "Alright Jasper, take me away to home where you can love me and take care of me in your arms forever!" but I didn't. _"No honestly Hale I'm alright, I've done worse to myself" I mumbled trying to break his hold he had on me. "Well then let me see" He whispered in my ear. I shivered but decided it was the cold, and pulled my sleeves (or what was left of them) up so he could see the deep gashes and purple bruises forming. They were in the shape of handprints. _His handprints_ I thought disgusted. "How will you tell your father?" He asked his jaw clenched. I could feel the tension rolling off him. "I'll tell him that I was falling down the stairs and someone grabbed my arms trying to catch me and they bruised me" I answered surprising myself as I tore my eyes away from his. "Have you had to do this before?" He asked. I couldn't answer him or stop the tears that were rolling down my cheeks, against my pleads and orders to stop. "Oh god, he's done this to you before" Jasper whispered as he stepped closer and took me into his arms. I just nodded against his chest. "Oh Isabella" He whispered and rubbed my hair like he had before. "You can ride with me and Emmett tonight alright?" He asked, not really expecting an answer so he just started to steer us to his car where Emmett was waiting patiently, watching. "What's wrong?" He asked as we reached the car. I couldn't tell what Jasper said s though he whispered it so quietly, I couldn't hear. The next thing I heard was Emmett gasp, and pull his jacket back onto my shoulders.

The ride in his car was silent, no one knowing what to say. I shivered, making Emmett turn up the heat. "This isn't my road" I whispered knowing they would hear me. "I know" Jasper said back, looking at me through the rear view mirror. "Look Hale, Cullen, you didn't your good deed for the day! You saved little Bella Swan from the big bad Mike! You can go back to ignoring me now!" I exclaimed agitated from the back seat. "Bella, is that what you think? That we hate you because you're not in out social circle?" Emmett asked as he opened the door for me as we stopped in front of a huge white mansion. "Yes, now tell me which direction can I get home in" I ordered in what I hoped was a strong voice, but I couldn't tell anymore. Jasper smiled at me and I felt my knees go weak but I caught myself at the last second. Emmett smirked as though he could tell what happened and pointed his long, pale finger in a direction to the left. It was a dark layer of trees, and then on the other side I could faintly see the yellow paint dividing the road. As I turned to stalk away I felt really dizzy and fell backwards towards the ground. I waited for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into the blue eyes of Jasper Hale. "Maybe your dad should check me out" I mumbled as he set me back on my feet and helped me towards his house, with Emmett behind us the whole way laughing.

"Dad! We need your help!" Emmett called as he shut the door. I could barely stand on my own feet; almost all of my weight was leaning on Jasper. Before I could even finish a thought Carlisle was there. "What is it?" He asked as his eyes flickered to me. "Bella's hurt and needs to be mended" Emmett said covering Jasper's spluttering. "Bella? As in Isabella Swan? Charlie Swan's daughter?" Carlisle's eyebrows rose as he asked. I nodded and he stepped forward to lead me into what I could only imagine was the kitchen. "Where are you hurt?" He asked. "My arms" I answered in a whisper. "May I?" he asked politely as he gently rolled up my sleeves. His brow furrowed as he examined my bruises and gashes closely. "Isabella, may I ask you what really happened tonight?" He asked with a knowing look. I shook my head as the tears started again. "I went to meet my friend Jessica outside the boys' locker room after school and it wasn't Jessica who met me. It was Mike Newton and he tried to, to rape me… again" I whispered with my eyes downcast. As if Jasper could sense my discomfort from the other room, he walked in and wrapped an arm around me. Carlisle stared at me for a moment with his mouth open, but quickly realized this and shut it looking back to my arms. "Do they hurt?" He asked as he gently pressed around them. I nodded as I leaned in closer to Jasper. In response he tightened his hold slightly. When I looked back to my arms there was a big bandage on each of them after Carlisle rubbed a cold cream on them.

"That should do it, unless you need me to contact your father to tell him that you would like to stay here tonight" Carlisle smiled warmly at me, as if he could predict my answer. "I should get home he's probably already worried, and I don't think he would be too happy if I stayed over at a boys' house" I mumbled as I shrugged out of Jasper's grasp. "Oh nonsense I'll tell him you fell down and are unconscious here and I'll bring to school in the morning" Carlisle waved it of as dialed my number on his phone. "No really I have to go!" I exclaimed as I ran out the door as fast as I could, but as soon as I opened the door I managed to trip over the small step onto their patio. I fell to the icy ground with a hard "PLUNK". "Bella, do you want a ride?" A deep voice asked from behind me. I couldn't answer past a nod and the blush on my cheeks.

The ride home was even quieter than it was to the Cullen's. It was maddening! Before I could ask Jasper anything to break the silence we were there. "Well I guess I'll see you around school" He whispered without looking at me. "I only wish" I mumbled and got out of the car, walking to my front door and the punishment that was surely awaiting. _Charlie's not a bad father, but he doesn't know when to stop and let it go! _I thought bitterly. "Bye" I said quietly as I waved lazily, slightly annoyed to Jasper who had been staring at me the whole time.

This time it was different. Charlie was mad, too drunk to control himself. Normally I get a slap and told not to do it again. This time was the last, I couldn't stand it anymore. He was drunk and reeked of alcohol. "What took you so long to get home bitch?!" He slurred as he slapped me across the face, hard. "Sorry Charlie, I got hurt and Jasper and Emmett took me to their dad" I said in a hurry. He didn't seem to like this particular excuse, he punched and slapped and kicked until he was no longer sober enough to stand. "Dirty whore, you don't deserve to live" He spat and with one last kick to the ribs he stumbled up the stairs to his room. I tried to move but found that I couldn't. I laid there on the floor with my old ripped shirt, thanks to Mike, broken and sobbing. I didn't have to worry about Charlie because by this time he was already passed out asleep on his bed.

I dragged myself off the floor and towards the door. I had to leave, had to get away from him, from Mike from everyone. "Bella?" A distant voice asked from beside me. I could barely register anything as my dark eyes faded blurry, then finally everything turned black. "Sorry" Was the last thing I said as I slipped into the dark comfort of unconsciousness.

The last thing I remembered was hearing the softest voice utter my name and then I was down for the count. GREAT! I had no clue where I was, what happened or who said my name. _One way to find out. _I thought as I peeled open my eyes only to find that I couldn't see anything. I panicked and jumped up, instantly regretting it. "Easy there" a voice whispered from the darkness in front of me.

A/N: Sorry if it's awful! I wanted to thank Sheena Is A Punk Rocker for all her help with this!If you like this or even if you don't check out her stuff, it's awesome!!! Please read and review and tell me if there's anything wrong or whatever, it'll make my week!!!


	2. Chapter 2 I Don't Need You!

Chapter 2: I Don't Need You!

A/N: Sorry it's short and took so long had a lot of projects de at school this week! UGH! But hey here's the latest give me some feedback! 3

I didn't know when I had fallen back asleep, but I knew it wasn't long.  
"Where am I?" I screamed as I crumbled back in agony. "Wow, Charlie you did it this time" I muttered under my breath but apparently not quietly enough.  
"So it is him who does this to you?" The silk voice rolled off in my direction.  
"Who the hell?!" I snapped as I tore my arm from their grasp as they tried to keep me still in the large bed.  
"Isabella! It's me! Jasper!" His voice drawled. I didn't wan tot believe him.  
"NO, now if you'll excuse me, I have places I need to be" I finished lamely. I tried to stand but as usual all forces of gravity and nature worked against and I collapsed into an intricate position on the floor.  
"Silly girl, I told you to stay" He whispered, his voice suffocating me as he lifted me up and back towards the bed.  
"What does it take for you to realize I don't need you to do this?" I asked weakly struggling to get out of their hold on me.  
"Well we can start by you taking it slow and actually trusting me" He drawled.  
"Well buddy, that's not gonna happen so…" I trailed off trying to be optimistic.  
"Look Isabella! I don't want you to hate me for this I'm just trying to help!" He snapped his voice going from silky smooth, to choppy and icy in a matter or seconds.  
"Well then, if you weren't aiming for hate tell me what you were aiming for! Then maybe just maybe I can live up to your expectations too!" I screamed sarcastically. Damn, what the hell is wrong with me?! I'm not normally like this. Really, normally I'm nice! Or relatively anyway!  
"Fine if that's what you want! Go, get out I don't care!" He shouted back. Even though I didn't even know him, let alone care about what he had to say, it still stung. It's never really pleasant to hear someone tell you they don't care about you.  
"Fine I will!" I cried, desperately trying to hold on to whatever shred of dignity I had left.  
"I had Emmett take your truck up here so, here are the keys" He mumbled tossing the keys roughly. Me, being who I am, missed catching them by a long shot and they hit me sharply in the rib.  
"Thanks" I muttered as I walked past keeping as much distance as possible between us as I slid through the doorway and into an icy hallway. I just now heard the thunder and rain pouring out on the roof. Why the hell didn't I grab my jacket? I asked myself silently as I gripped onto the banister as I walked carefully, but irritatingly quickly down the stairs.  
"Where are you going Isabella?" Emmett's deep rumble came to my ears as he strode up to me as I tried desperately to yank open the door.  
"Where does it look like?" I snapped harshly still irritated at the door, finally it gave way and led me into the icy waters pouring down on me from the heaven's.  
"ISABELLA" Someone's voice called after me as I stumbled around trying to make my way to my truck and make it somewhere before I fell apart. I dropped my keys. Why does everything have to happen to me? I pleaded silently as the rain beat down on me relentlessly as I dropped to my knees in search of the damned keys!  
"Looking for these?" A silk voice asked holding out my keys.  
"Maybe" I snapped trying to keep up the front. I couldn't let him see me when I fell apart.  
"Well, it's raining" He muttered as he indicated to our wet clothing.  
"Jasper, what the hell do you want?" I asked tired, and sore.  
"I just want you to let me help you" He sighed and reached for me to come to him. I came so close to just giving up and letting him hold me as I broke.  
"I can't, I won't" I muttered more to myself than to him but he heard anyway.  
"Why can't you?" He asked his voice sounding hurt.

"Because, I don't need to! The only reason you're even talking to me now is because you saw me after Mike tried to beat the shit outta me and rape me! Then you seem to magically find me outside my house after my dad nearly killed me! This has been happening ever since I first tried to tell my father that Mike kept harassing me! I didn't need help then and I sure as hell don't need it now! So just go!" I shouted as my tears poured down my face, mingling with the rain.

"No Isabella I don't want to and your so used to this shit happening to you that you don't even realize how much help you actually need right now!" Jasper snapped his voice icier than that of the harsh rain. Both weighing down on me, trying to make me break.

"Please Isabella, let me help you! I need you to need me!" Jasper whispered as he tried to envelope his arms around me.

"Please can you respect my boundaries?" I snapped trying to slow my tears and at least make the crying come to dry sobs.

"Isabella, we're all here for you. I just have to have you let me help. I'm willing but you're not! Open up1 let me in!" Jasper pleaded, his eyes shimmering with his own unshed tears. _This beautiful man was not meant to cry, Isabella. _A voice scolded inside my head. _Yeah well, fathers aren't meant to beat the shit out of their daughters but it still happens! _I argued in self defense to the evil voice inside my head.

"Isabella, you can do it. Let me help you! Let me be the strong one, let yourself give up so the pain can pass and you can move on! I won't let anyone ever hurt you again, I promise!" He whispered fiercely.

"NO! I DON'T NEED HELP! I DON'T NEED TO FALL APART! AND I SURE AS HELL DON'T NEED YOU!" I wailed into him as I collapsed in sobs against his strong, yet gently chest.

"Let me hold you through the night, it'll be a new dawn soon my angel" He whispered to my ears. We sat there for so long, him holding me and me crying as the skies sobbed with me.

A/N: Lemme know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3 I'm Not Sorry I'm not Perfect

Chapter 3: I'm Sorry, I Can't be Perfect!

_A/N: I know I take too long but please bare with me! This is based off the song :Perfect: by Simple Plan.  
_  
_**Hey Dad look at me   
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I   
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along**_

I didn't ask for this to happen. I would just assume the whole damn thing never happened. I would do what I always did, ignore Mike and put a little cover-up on after Charlie decided he was going to hold my imperfections against me. So now here I sat, leaning on Jasper as I sobbed to him.  
"Bella let me in, let me be the one you trust" he whispered as the rain poured down on us. I couldn't stop the memories as they flashed before my tired, sorry eyes. I remember all the times he told me I wasn't any better than the dirt that he walked on. If only he could see what I am now. I can even imagine the words now and it scares the hell outta me. He never knew how much I tried for him, how much I'm trying to be strong now. 

_**And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me   
**_  
Jasper pulls me loser as though he could feel the pain that stabbed through me as I sobbed out the memories, willing them away.  
"Bella please, I just need you to let me in and I can make all the pain better" He pleaded in soft whispers in my ear. I could barely hear him as the rain pounded into me. I couldn't hear him, I was lost in the torturous pits of hell as the memories never slowed. I couldn't stop them, I tried but now that I know everything's going to change, I feel like I've lost it all.

_**Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts fore'ver  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late **_  
_**And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
**_  
"You know what Jasper?" I asked as I shoved all my memories aside as I whispered into him.  
"What?" he asked just as quietly.  
"I'm done, he caused me so much pain but I'm too good for it and I'm done dwelling on it. Did you know that when I was little, he was my hero? I couldn't wait for my mother to take me to his house in the summer. Now as I look back on those memories they all seem so distant" I shuddered as I remembered all the things everyone used to tell me about my father being a great man. If only they knew!

_**I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me   
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore **_

"Bella you never deserved any of this! I mean, with your father, and then with Mike. I'm so sorry" Jasper whispered as he held me even closer to him so I was sitting on his lap.  
"Jasper, I'm sorry you even had to get involved in all this" I whispered in a hoarse voice that sounded strange even to my own ears.  
"I wanna help Bella, but I've pushed as far as you're willing to let me go. Let me in and it'll be better" he whispered as a loud clap of thunder broke the silence of the sky. "See? Even the rain agrees with me" He chuckled low and musical.   
"I need you" I whispered as I clutched onto him tighter if that was even physically possible.

Why is it that nothing ever seems to go right in my life? Everything feels the need to be fucked up 100 of the damn time! Nothing ever seems right anymore. Now here I lay, in an almost complete stranger's bed, with his arms tightly wrapped around me, his body shielding me protectively. If someone told me this morning that I would get caught while Mike tried to rape me, that Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen would be the ones who saved me, and that Jasper would learn all my deepest darkest secrets, my shame and all my little something's, I wouldn't have believed them. I don't want to be here, I would rather be at home, getting beaten by Charlie right now more than this. It seems like Jasper can read my thoughts as his arm coils around me tighter. I feel like I'm being derived of air. I can feel the bitter copper taste leak into my mouth as I bite my lip, trying not to cry out for escape. As the blood flowed down my lips, I couldn't fight the pain that overtook me. I should've remembered that Charlie already split my lip open. Fucking bastard! I really never realized from this moment how much respect I had lost for him and how much hate I now possessed for him.   
"Shit" I whispered as more blood spilled over. I didn't think that he would be able to hear me.  
"What's wrong?" Jasper asked without ever opening his eyes.  
"My fucking lip's bleeding" I whispered, his icy eyes popped open to look up at me.   
"Why?" He asked his beautiful face screwed up in worry.  
"I bit it and the scab was pulled off" I whispered, my voice shaking.   
"I'll get you a cloth" He whispered, pulling his arm away from me gingerly.  
"Can I come with you?" I asked, my eyes dropping from his.

"Isabella I promise nothing will ever hurt you here" he whispered his voice as soft as velvet.

"I know but old habits die hard, ya know?" I asked with a bitter laugh at my own nonchalantness.

"Don't worry Isabella. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" He whispered. It was now into the early hours of the morning and I could tell how tired he was, but I now felt guilty that he was afraid to show it.

"I know, but what about tomorrow? What about the day after? What about a week from now? What can you do after you're not able to watch me 24 hours a day?" I asked, honestly scared of what might happen. Not once, in all the years that Charlie had beat me and Mike had harassed me. Not once, ever, was I scared but now I'm terrified and there's nothing to be scared about.

"I'll be there as long as you want me" he whispered, the darkness cloaking him. Where the hell is all this coming from? This morning, I woke up dreaming of what it would be like if my life was easier, as though it were like Jasper's or Emmett's. I never actually thought that I would ever have a chance in hell of getting my wish.

"I know it's hard going from trusting no one, to letting strangers you barely know into your life, but I swear I'll do everything in my power to keep you from any harm" Jasper explained walling back towards me. I couldn't help but flinch as he reached out a hand to touch me. It was still too soon for that.

"Can we just not do… this, whatever it is, now?" I asked, felling that my scab healed over on my lip.

"Whenever you're ready to talk about, it, I'm all ears" He smiled, slightly making my lips mimic his. "Come now" his voice never rising from the whisper as he guided me back into the bed where he sat down beside me.

What ever happened after that I have no idea. All I remember was being tucked in by Jasper and then I kinda fell asleep to him whispering lullaby's into my ears. I awoke earl this morning to find myself in a tangled heap of appendages with Jasper wrapped tightly around me as if he were shielding me from the world. This time he wasn't asleep, he just stared at me, his icy blue eyes surprisingly warm despite their color.

"How are you felling?" he asked his eyes darkening with what I could only assume was anger, as he looked at me and studied the cuts and bruises I could tell were prominent on my pale skin.

"I feel like shit" I answered truthfully.

"I bet, you don't look so good" Emmett's deep voice said as he entered the room.

"Em, what time is it?" Jasper asked rising and pulling away from me.

"It's only 5:45 am" Emmett answered glancing at the watch on his wrist.

"Are you up to going to school Isabella?" Jasper questioned me as though just noticing I was still there.

"I have to, otherwise, the rumors will only spread faster" I muttered bitterly.

"If you don't fell up to it, me and Jazz will stop the rumors for ya" Emmett suggested.

"No I've got to do this" I was determined. No one would or could talk me out of this.

"Alright, do you need to go home, or can you stay here and borrow some of Esme's clothes?" Jasper asked, his eyes flashing hopefully towards Emmett.

"I guess I could stay here, unless it's too much of a bother" I said, unfazed.

"Great I'll go talk to mum and dad!" Jasper said excitedly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Emmett asked, showing the softer side of him. Before I only saw the dumb, drooling, bumbling idiot of a quarterback. Now I see the softer more caring side.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" I lied. I was actually pretty good at lying now, because I had to do it all the time when I was late for Charlie or when teacher's asked where I got my bruises. I'm actually not that clumsy. Well I am but I never bruise from it any more.

"She said it would be fine once I clued them in on hat happened, they said that you will stay here as long as you need to! Oh god Isabella is that alright with you? That I told them I mean? they think you should talk to the police. I know that Charlie was the police chief but it may help if you show them your bruises" Jasper rushed.

"It's fine Jasper I'll have to tell them how thankful I am, and ill think about telling the police alright?" I asked.

"Yes as long as it's still in your options" Jasper said taking my hand gingerly and leading me from the room. Yesterday I woke up not having anyone, this morning I wake up to having a whole family to care about me and that I can trust. It feels so good to have something to believe in. I still can't believe that Jasper Hale and Emmett Cullen would actually give a damn about what happens to anyone besides themselves, let alone me. Little Isabella Swan, nobody interesting and most certainly not anyone important to this world. That's all in the past now, now I have people to trust, believe in, talk to and care about. Today is the first day of my new life. A life that I can't wait to get introduced to properly.

"Jasper I just want you and Emmett to know how thankful I actually am to both of you, I can't tell you how much I appreciate everything you did and everything you're doing now" I whispered as I was showed into a room with a massive king-sized bed and decorated in cream and lavender colors.

"It's no problem" Emmett answered shortly, nodding to me and Jasper and taking his leave.

"Really Jasper thank you so much" I said as I squeezed his hand.

"It's my pleasure, especially if I get to know a great girl like you in the process, my mother Esme laid out some clothes she thought would look nice on the bed, just call if you need anything" Jasper said indicating to the clothes laid out on the chair beside the bed, then he too took his leave, leaving me along in the massive room. Wow, so much has changed since yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4 You Can Never See

Chapter 4: You Can Never See What's Clearly Before You

**Chapter 4: You Can Never See What's Clearly Before You**

**A/N: I tried some experimenting with different POV's tell me how you like it, because if you do I'll finish the story with them.  
**

Going to school that day was like going through hell itself. I saw Mike in every one of my classes and there wasn't a damn thing I could do! I have no classes with Jasper or Emmett and the only time I saw them at all was at lunch. I could feel Mike's dirty eyes watching every move I made; I could see Angela yelling at him. Note to self: Thank Angela!  
"How are you doing?" a cool voice breathed on my neck. I wasn't panicked; I knew exactly who it was.  
"Fine" I gasped momentarily losing my speech.  
"Newton, not bothering you too much?" He breathed.  
"No more than usual" I whispered, fighting the urge to turn around to be flush against him.  
"Well come on then, final bell's in 20 seconds" He whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist, his hands gently rubbing soothing circles on my hips, apparently thinking that I might need the extra comfort when Mike waltzed in.  
"Hey Bells I was thinking maybe we could finish what we started yesterday, yeah?" Mike asked, walking by me. I felt Jasper tense underneath me and I tried to soothe him the best I could.  
"Just let it go. He's not worth it" I whispered.  
"Come on you two!" Emmett cried as he ran over and threw me over his shoulder.  
"Emmett put me down!" I chided trying to hide my laughter.  
"Come on Bella! You're one of us now!" Emmett chuckled, never slowing his pace. I could hear Jasper laughing his ass off behind us.  
"Seriously Emmett put me down!" I cried banging my hands against his massively muscled back. He either noticed my hysteric tone or knew I wasn't kidding. He set me gently on the ground and I did the only thing I knew how to…I bolted.

I could hear him and Jasper screaming my name but I didn't listen. I kept running until I reached the school fence and I clamored over it clumsily, but I never slowed. I knew there was no reason for this but as soon as I heard Come on Bella! You're one of us now! I knew it was all over. Everything in me just shut down. It had been so long since I was part of something that I actually wanted to I couldn't even tell if this was something I wanted to be a part of. I knew they would be nothing like I knew now but… I don't know. All I can manage to drag from my mind is that is I'm not ready. I know they would never hurt me but I don't trust. I never have and I fear I never will. Oh well. I've come to terms with that and I wish they would just let me go. My musings are interrupted as his strong arm wrapped across my waist.

"Where are you going?" He whispers. God no! Please help me.  
"Let me go Jasper" I whisper, knowing it wasn't as strong as I would've liked but…it was the best I could do.  
"I can't do that" He stated strongly. Wow how far did I make it from the school?  
"I'm not asking you to" I said my voice straining to remain calm.  
"Listen to me-"  
"NO! Let go of me now! I've had enough with people telling me what to do and forcing me into things I don't want! Get your fucking hands off me!" I screamed regardless to anyone that heard me.  
"Fine. Go" He answered, his voice seeming empty. I didn't need to be told twice and I certainly didn't need to look at his face anymore. That would only make it harder. I know that rule applies on everything. Never look at faces and never get to know people. It just complicates things a lot more than they need to be.  
"I'm sorry Jasper" I whispered and again I bolted. I knew this was wrong to him, but never in a million years would I wish to hurt him.

**JASPERPOV:**

Never in a million years did I wish to hurt her but apparently I did. I knew she felt really strongly about her leaving. Would I ever see her again? Will she ever realize that I care about her? Will I ever get a chance to know her? Will anyone ever hear her talk in her sweet voice again? I have to let her do this! She needs to find herself before someone else finds her for her. I love her and she never even saw it!  
"I love you Isabella Swan, I always will. Come back to me when you find yourself" I said aloud, half of me wanting her to hear and race back into my arms and the other half wanting her to ignore them and go do what she needs to do, and only come back and see me when she's ready.  
"Please come back. But only when you're ready" I said again louder, then that's when I felt Emmett's big hand weigh down on my shoulder.  
"I know you love her Jazz, she'll comeback when she's ready, give her time" Emmett sighed and dragged me back to our car to drive home before Esme got worried.

**BELLAPOV:**

I heard him. I heard him admit his love, I heard the broken tone in his voice. It's better this way. I know now that I can never come back. I can never love him the way he deserves. I loved my father and that's all fucked up now. I loved Mike as a friend, that's fucked up. It seems that everyone I love is fucked up, but I know it's me. I don't want to hurt Jasper like I hurt them. He doesn't deserve it, he doesn't deserve to be welcomed into my hell I call my life. He says that I should do what I have to. I will no matter at what cost. I won't hurt Jasper the way I hurt the rest of them. If this is my last day on Earth, or if I live for a 100 more years, I, Isabella Swan, will never return to Forks, Washington.  
"I'm sorry Jasper. I lo-" I stopped myself before I said anything else that I knew would fuck everything up. I paused in my running just long enough for me to turn back and see Jasper and Emmett getting into their car and driving off.  
"Move on and forget about me Jasper, please" I said to the winds as they blew by and hit my face brining rain in to mingle with the tears that fell loosely from my eyes.  
"Forget about me, I'm no good" I said one last time and then summoned what little energy I had left and walked away, never to look back on the small Forks High School again.  
**EMMETTPOV:**  
I never knew how deeply my brother cared for Bella. I saw the long glances at her that he sent, but other than that I never believed it would be like this. I knew she was broken, I knew he was disappointed. I knew I felt weird. I didn't know who to worry about more. That's when I made my decision. I swerved the car around and sped towards the direction I watched Bella disappear in.  
"Emmett what the hell man?!" Jasper screamed at me, his hands digging into my dashboard. I know it was sudden but geez…don't hurt my baby.  
"Look I know you love her. Don't lie, or try to deny it! If you let me do this now, it'll pay off in the long run" I sighed prying Jasper's hands loose from the dash.  
"Emmett please-"  
"No Jasper! She needs us more now than ever and I won't let her close herself off! Now where was she going?" I asked, my attention barely flickering from Jasper as I swerved effortlessly around another car on the highway.  
"I don't know, she didn't say… maybe she's at the bus stop?" Jasper suggested, his eyes flickering on the road.  
"Right! Good idea!" I exclaimed, why didn't I think if that? I stomped on the gas, jamming it into the floor of my Jeep.

"Emmett what are we going to say when we find her?" Jasper asked, even I could sense his discomfort.

"I haven't a clue, I usually leave the whole word things to you" I sighed truthfully.

"Okay…not this time! You wanna do this, YOU do it!" Jasper exclaimed.

"I will!" I cried, jamming my foot harder onto the abused gas pedal. The car growled in resistance as it sped up to an unmanageable amount.

**BELLAPOV:**

I had a feeling that someone was watching me but I shrugged it off. No one knows what's happening and where I am…do they? Surely not. I ignored the feeling and kept walking. That was until I heard the tires squeal and the rumbling of a large car or truck. It resembled how my truck sounded as I pushed it over 50 mph. I shrugged it off and began walking at a faster pace. Finally as I felt the ground start to rumble under my feet I took off at a run. I stumbled over small bushes and large stumps as the sun began to disappear behind the far away mountains. As I tripped and fell onto the hard ground my stomach jumped into my throat. I could feel the familiar stinging in my heads as a warms liquid oozed down my arms, but none of that mattered as I saw headlights smash through a small hedge that surrounded me. The rumbling car was very familiar. It was them. They decided to come after me. Shit. I heard Jasper's voice call out as he screamed at Emmett to stop before he killed me. Oh how I just wished he would get it over with. But no! God wasn't done playing with me yet! Stupid god… Wait no this isn't god's fault it's mine. Everything's always my fault! I couldn't find the strength in me to try and get up; somehow I knew this was the end of it. I couldn't outrun Emmett and Jasper even if I tried. I knew it was over, might as well give it all up now and throw away myself and start all over.

"Bella! What happened to you? I thought you wanted us to help…" Jasper trailed off, practically begging for me to answer or give him some type of acknowledgement. He gently pulled me up by the shoulders and held me at arms length. I needed to find something in me that made me want to get away. I had to find something.

"Don't you ever do that again!" He commanded in a relieved voice. No, don't tell me what to do.

"That's not your choice now is it?" I asked impatiently, snapping my arms away from his grasp.

"Isabella-"

"NO! I'm sick and tired of everything! Get the hell off me and stay away! I'm sick of you!" I cried, knowing I was being unfair but knew it had to be done when he retracted himself as far away from as he could.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, please this time just let me go" I whispered and looked up to his face for the first time. He nodded silently as did Emmett in the background, with that I took my leave and stormed off having no clue where to go from here.


	5. Chapter 5 Let It Die

Chapter 5: Let It Die

Chapter 5: Let It Die

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and any OC's okay? Great! The song is called "Let It Die" by Three Days Grace. It's an excellent song and all of you should totally have it on your playlists! If you don't shame on you! lol

**BELLAPOV:**

I stood outside in the cold as the rain beaded down on me. I was shaking but whether it was from the cold or rain, or from my tears, I'll never know. It had been approximately a day and 8 hours since I had left Forks High School and the warm embrace of the only person who ever really loved me. I miss you. I promised myself I would stay away and make this easier on you and myself, because I know that if I went back all I would have to do is lay eyes on you and I would be stuck there.

_**We had fire in our eyes  
In the beginning I  
Never felt so alive**_

I felt alive with you. You brought the light back into my dead eyes. You made me laugh and smile. You made me, me. I pushed you and your love away and I regret it. Love is all I need and I rejected it. I truly am as fucked up as everyone says I am. You're an idiot for ever getting into my life. You picked up the pieces of me and held them together. I really wish you didn't. I can't stand you. I love you and hate at the same fucking time! You made me love you and forced me to hate you. I'll never forgive for making me love you. I'll never apologize for hating you. I won't back down not this time.

_**In the beginning you  
You blame me but  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't want to hear it anymore**_

I know you never blamed me intentionally but you did! You never meant to tell me that I didn't try hard enough in my life but you did. You whispered it with every loving touch. With every calming word, every soothing lullaby. It kills me inside! You don't even care now. You probably don't even fucking remember me! You said you loved me but I don't wanna fucking hear it from you or anyone ever again! All your words were lies and I was a fool for believing you!

_**I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore**_

I never meant to push you away and hurt you like you never hurt me intentionally but I did. I'm lying when I say this but I will anyways, I don't care about you anymore! It wasn't fair when you contradicted yourself by saying it wasn't me but blaming me with every word. I can't care about you anymore! Do you get where I'm coming from Jasper? Do you really? I don't think you do. You told me lies, you made me believe you, you made me _**LOVE**_ you! You told me I was the victim but yet you accused me with every action! Tell me how the fuck that one works dumbass!

_**We had time on our side  
In the beginning we  
We had nothing to hide  
In the beginning**_

I thought we were going to have all the time in the world to live together and grow up as best friends. I knew I was broken and you did to. But even with that knowledge somehow you were fucked up enough to try and fix me! I hid everything my whole life and suddenly when I was with you, I told everything that I could. What the hell's up with that? I'll never know.

_**You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try  
You say that I didn't try**_

You say nothing that happened was my fault, but it was. You said I tried. I didn't. You said you loved me. I don't. You believe in love. I don't. You said I can change everything. I can't. You said that anything is possible when you're with me. It's not. You said you spoke the truth. Everything out of your mouth was a lie. I hate myself for leaving you! I hate myself for hating you! But most of all I hate myself for loving you! Before I knew what I was doing I was sprinting towards a bus that bared the sign: Forks, Washington. Fuck no! I can't go back! I have to stay away. I halted on the bus stairs just as my cell phone began to buzz in my pocket. I looked at the number surprised to see it say Mike. Fuck!

"Move it or lose it!" the bus driver barked.

"Sorry. Wrong bus" I muttered, fighting to keep my voice even. I walked off the bus and into a small alleyway behind the building.

"He-hello?" I stuttered into the phone.

"Hello Bells" His dumbass cheery fucking voice chirped into the phone.

"What do you want?" I barked my voice coming out a mumble.

"Well I noticed you weren't in school today and your lovely daddy dearest police chief, is sending the whole force to go and look for Dr. Cullen's kid" He cackled and in the background I heard a faint scream.

"Mike what are you doing?" I asked fearing whatever the little bitch was doing now.

"Oh you mean the screaming? That's nothing but lil' ol' Jasper Hale" he chucked mirthlessly.

"Let him go!" I screamed, the worry showing.

"Don't worry _sexy_, I'll keep him alive until tomorrow, until then I'll ruff him up a bit. If you're not at my doorstep by this time tomorrow, he's dead" He chuckled once more and the line was dead. I need to save Japer! I love him too much to let him go! I sprinted towards the bus that I had left previously.

"Are you sure this is the right bus?" The driver sneered.

"Yes dumbass here's your fucking money" I threw the 5 bucks at him and walked towards the end of the bus ignoring the stares.

_**I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore  
It's not fair when you say that I didn't try  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore  
I just don't care about you anymore**_

I love Jasper and I'll do whatever it takes to save him! I sat down in an empty seat at the very end of the bus and pushed my earbuds to my iPod into my ears just as some fat ass drunk started to come onto me.

**A/N: I know it was short but I need some ideas! If you have anything you want to see happen review of PM me and I'll do it! I know I didn't have all the lyrics in there but I used the ones I thought would fit best. PLEASE REVIEW!! I NEED INSPIRATION!! **_**  
**_


	6. Chapter 6 Why Does this Happen to Me?

Chapter 6: Why Does This Happen to Me

A/N: See I'm doing better only a month between updates! LOL well anyways this one is based on the song: Why? by Avril Lavigne because I think it really captures the emotions I'm looking for you all to find in Bella. I'm going to be basing the rest of this story on songs that I find fit it, so if you have any favorites that remind you of this and want to see them in it, give me a shout in a PM or review! As always enjoy and review to let me know what you think!

BELLAPOV:

It wasn't going to be a long bus ride and that scared the hell outta me. It was supposed to take an hour and 15 minutes from start to finish. All too soon I found my feet leading me down the steps clumsily and into the stale air and the endless rain of the forests covering every inch of Forks. The dull green attacked my eyes as I looked around trying to figure out my way to the Cullen's house. I needed to check if Jasper really was in any danger. I acted foolishly. I shouldn't have come back on a whim, I'm glad I did , just to be safe. I ran as fast as I could towards the direction where the signs pointed to Forks High School. I knew my way there from the school.  
"Are you alright dear?" a sweet voice asked from behind me as I rushed by a sweet woman.  
"Yes I'm fine thank-" I left my sentence hanging there as I saw Esme's beautiful face pop out in front of me.  
"Isabella?" her voice held nothing but shock. I'm sure that my face matched hers, full of shock.  
"Is it true?" I asked her quickly.  
"Is what true?" She asked confused as she pulled me to her in a motherly hug. Thank god it isn't! That right there confirmed all my hopes.  
"Thank you" I whispered as she kissed the top of my forehead.  
"I'm glad you came back" She whispered. Wait how did she know?! "Are you going to be staying this time? I don't think my boys could handle you leaving again" She asked as she released me. I never knew that they cared that much. It hurt me to think about all the pain that I caused them…him.  
"Please Bella, if you're going to stay then come with me, if you're going to leave don't come back. It hurts him so much to see you walk away" She whispered, her voice still holding its sweetness. She wasn't blaming me, she simply cared about her son. I fought to find my voice over the clutter that was running through me, shaking me to my very bones. I have an ache inside me that makes me wanna break down and cry like a child on her mothers chest. I knew then that I fell and I fell hard.

Why do you always do this to me?  
Why couldn't you just see right through me?  
How come you act like this, like you just don't care at all?  
Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?

"If I may-"  
"Yes dear, that would be fantastic" she sighed as she pulled me to her and walked me back to her car.  
"Thank you very much…for everything" I mumbled as she closed the Mercedes doors behind me as she guided me into the car. I knew she understood me from the start about how grateful I was to her. She was like the mom I never got have. I could feel him as we got closer and closer to the Cullen's mansion. He was sitting, just sitting and listening to sad sounding music, in his room staring into nothing. I could feel him and what he was feeling. It's like we're connected by something greater.

Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why

As she pulled into the driveway the feelings only got stronger. She came over and opened the door, gently pulling me from the car and towards the front door.  
"I trust you know the way to find him?" She asked as she opened the door for me.  
"Yes" I mumbled, barely audible to my own ears, how she heard it I'll never know.  
"Great, I have to go unpack the car, excuse me dear" she dismissed herself so easily and left me standing in the doorway looking towards the stairs. From the other room I heard heavy footsteps and knew that it must be Emmett. His eyes popped out of his head as he spotted me standing awkwardly in the middle of his house.  
"Bella!" His booming voice cried as he hurtled over the furniture and hugged me into his arms so that I was a foot above the ground.  
"Yeah Emmett I missed you too" I laughed into his chest as I wrapped my arms around him.  
"Go, he's in his room and Bella…we tried to get you before you left. We drove to the bus station…he didn't let you go, just so you know" Emmett's usual cheerful voice took on a serious tone that I didn't particularly like.  
"I know Emmett, I know" Was all I said as I ran to the stairs and stumbled up them, managing to bang my head on the banister and hit my elbow on the stair at the same time. How I don't know. None of that mattered though, all that did was my need to get to Jasper. I need to feel his arms wrapped around me. Need to feel his heartbeat under my head, need him. I ignored the screaming in my head and ran to the outside of his door where music projected loudly. I recognized the song as one of my favorites: Yours to Hold by Skillet. I could hear a faint strum of a guitar and a beautifully hoarse voice crying along with the lyrics. It broke my heart to realize he was singing to me, wherever he thought I was. I raised my hand to the door and knocked once. His voice cried over the music but it sounded nothing like him.  
"Go away Emmett!" my angel cried at me, having no idea who I was.  
"It's not Emmet" I said back, trying to keep my voice from breaking as I heard a muffled cry.  
"Bella?" he asked as he came to the door. I was too stunned by his appearance to say anything in response. His hair was dirty and clumped in his eyes, he had some whiskers growing in under his chin, his blue eyes were dull and held pain and sorrow. He just looked horrible.

**__**

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

"Bella" his voice cracked and I gave in and threw myself into him, kissing everywhere I could reach.  
"My angel, my savior, my guardian, my love; what happened to you?" I asked as I kissed his nose and squeezed him tightly. His arms wrapped around me so tightly that I could barely breathe, but none of that mattered, I had him.  
"I thought I had lost you. Bella I need you I love so much" he whispered into my ear, powdering my face with butterfly light kisses.  
"I love you too" I whispered, I did, I loved him so much that I would give up everything for him. I would follow him to the end of the earth. The thing I love the most about him is that when he looks at me he actually sees me. He looks at me and he can see right though me into my heart and knows who I am. And I love him for that.  
"Never leave me again! I can't take it when your not beside me!" He whispered, holding me with such love and possessiveness that I shivered, not from his stony arms but from how anyone can feel this about me; he knows that I feel the same way because he looks into my heart and soul and sees nothing but him shining through.

**__**

Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart

Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why 

"Jasper" I sighed as I settled my head in the crook of his neck.  
"Bella love, I missed you too much. I need you with me, promise to stay?" He asked, practically begging for reassurance.  
"I'll never leave you again. I missed you and it hurt too much for me to try and think about a like without you. A life without you wasn't a life at all, it was an irreplaceable void that couldn't be repaired by anything" I explained my most deep and inner private thoughts to him. He didn't say anything he just pulled me closer and brought my lips up to his in a loving kiss that would never leave my memory as long as I lived. As we broke apart I couldn't control the feeling I got in the pit of my stomach. It hurt so bad I doubled over.  
"Bella! Are you okay?" he asked a look of concern gracing his features.  
"Yeah I'm fine" I lied easily. "Why don't we go lay down. You look absolutely battered" I suggested stroking the side of his tired face with the back of my fingertips. I nudged closer to my touch and pulled me into his room and laid us down on the bed. Just then as I laid my head on his chest the radio DJ came on and introduced a new song which had just come out by someone by the name of something I didn't remember. We laid there in silence listening to the melody that filled the room, laying sent until the sun had started to set in the sky.

"Hey Jasper, do you think we can make this last forever?" I asked, turning my body so that I could look up into his icy eyes that held nothing but love and peace. He was hesitant to answer me and then I was instantly afraid of his answer.

**__**

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

"It depends Bella" he answered basically dodging my question.  
"On what?!" I asked panicked.  
"On whether or not you can truly accept me into your life and your heart for all your worth. I know your trying but you don't honestly trust me. Your afraid of me" he began and every word out of his mouth was true but it still broke my heart.  
"In order for us to be together forever you have to believe in me. Trust me completely, love me for everything that I am; the good and the bad and I have to love you for all that you are; whether or not you can get over your past and begin a future with me decides whether we will be together forever or not" He finished, his beautiful face scrunched up in thought and confusion, but in his eyes hope was all that shown through.  
"I don't know if I can Jasper" My voice came out strangled.  
"I'll leave you to think about…whatever you need to think about" with that my angel left the room, leaving me to think about myself.

**_So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why  
_**

Why does the one thing I actually have in this world have to hurt so much? Why does god feel the need to punish me this much for all that I do? Why is every move I make seem to be the wrong one? Why is there so much I can't forgive and forget? Can I forget my past and focus on the one thing I need to live? I need Jasper but does it outweigh my fears about him…about us? I suddenly knew what my decision was. I jumped out of the bed, ignoring the spinning in my head and the aching in my whole body, and ran as fast as I could down the stairs and out of the house my body leading me to where I knew he would be.

**_It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me  
_**

"JASPER?!"I called out my eyes frantically searching around the Cullen's backyard. I was desperate for the calm that came when I was in my angels arms.  
"Bella?" his voice was surprised. I ran to him and threw myself around him.  
"I love you and I wanna be with you forever and ever until I die! Jasper Hale I love you and cherish you more than anything in this whole world! I can't live without you no matter how hard I try" I explained frantically as I clung to him.  
"Bella are you sure?" he asked me, holding down his joy and happiness and putting me first.  
"Yes, there isn't a doubt in my mind. I knew from the moment I looked into your eyes that I loved you and it scared me but now I've decided to embrace this and be happy for once in my life" I answered him quickly, I was amazed he could actually understand it.  
"I love you Isabella Marie Swan Hale" he whispered into my ear and I felt my head spin.  
"What?" I asked about the newest addition to my name.  
"I love you and I want the world to know your mine…I'm not saying we have to get married right now…" he explained, I could hear his breath hitching from his nerves.  
"I don't need a ring in order for me to be yours Jasper…you had me right from the start" I whispered before I kissed him deeply on the lips.  
"Come on, I know your tired" He chuckled and I smiled as he picked me up and cradled me in his arms as he carried me off to his bedroom, where we laid there the whole night with me in his arms. Little did we know that tomorrow everything was about to change.

**__**

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why


	7. Chapter 7 Drops of Jupiter

****

Chapter 7: Drops Of Jupiter

A/N: Things are gonna change up in this a little. Today is Bella's first day back in school after her little disappearance…I'm gonna bring in some "new kids"(Edward, Alice and Rosalie…only different) in and maybe some detention for Jasper and Emmett as they try to make Bella feel more welcome…this is one of my more happy chapters that this story is gonna have.

"Bella! Come on! We're gonna be late" Emmett's booming voice hollered up to me as I slept on a soft pillow.

"Jazz?" I asked sitting up and looking only to see him walking in from the conjoining bathroom, his hair still damp. I took the time to survey what he was wearing because I've never really taken time to look at him. He was wearing a black 'Fall Out Boy' t-shirt with a grey 'Volcom' hoodie unzipped over it. He had on dark blue baggy jeans and a pair of black and white DC's.

"Good you're up! You have to get ready otherwise we'll be late, come on! Me and Emmett went out shopping before you left and got you some stuff that we thought you'd like" he explained pointing to a big mass of bags in the corner. I got up and stretched walking over and picking up the nearest bag from Journey's, it had a new pair of pink Converses and a bright pink t-shirt that read: "Assault and battery" with a picture of a salt shaker and a battery. I chuckled and searched for a pair of jeans, quickly finding a black pair of skinny jeans, I walked into his bather and quickly changed my clothes and brushed my hair until it looked somewhat tamed.

"You look great! Does everything fit okay?" He asked sitting on the bed beside me as I tied my shoes.

"Yes thanks so much! You didn't have to do this" I felt him shrug.

"I kinda figured you weren't ready to face your house yet so…" he trailed off knowing I understood.

"Come on, let's go" I smiled and took his hand dragging him out of the room behind me and downstairs to where Emmett sat at the table impatiently.

"Finally!" he cried like the kid he was and jumped up.

"Good morning Bella! Would you like something to eat?" Esme asked in her motherly voice.

"No thanks I'm not that hungry" I smiled in thanks and instead took the outstretched water bottle.

"Come on!" Emmett groaned.

"Let's go" I chuckled waving goodbye to my new family.

"HEY BELLA!" Angela's voice cried at me as she threw herself around my shoulders, knocking me back in Emmett.

"Angela" I sighed as a bright smile lit her face.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me where you went of why. It doesn't matter just promise you're not going to leave anytime soon!" she asked and that was the main reason I loved her so much. She didn't badger me about stuff, she was just happy for the moment.

"Mike's been talking shit about you ever since you left, me and Eric did what we could to stop the rumors but it didn't do that much to stop them" she sighed.

"Speak of the devil" I chuckled as Eric walked up to us.

"Hey Bella!" He smiled at me. These guys were the only true friends left in the school outside Emmett and Jasper.

"Hey Eric" I smiled as I shook his hand in a friendly way. He wasn't big on hugs and I was fine with that besides, he was Angela's and I refused to jeopardize that, not that it would really do anything though, they were in love but they didn't know it yet. We all walked through the noisy hallways, almost everybody stopping to whisper and point at me.

"God don't you people have your own lives?!" Me and Angela screamed at the same time. I looked over at her and smiled, linking my arm with hers as we skipped down the hallway.

"Good luck today Bells" Emmett chuckled as he turned into his world history class.

"By Bell" Jasper whispered, gently kissing my cheek as he followed behind Emmett.

"Meet me after class?" I asked him, he smiled and nodded. I knew he didn't want me in the halls alone.

"Come on you guys, Mr. Paxton doesn't like it when we're late" I called running to make it to the class on the other side of the building before the bell rang in 2 minutes. I could hear Eric's and Angela's laughter as they followed after me. I could take on the world when I had my family by my side.

By the time lunch rolled around everyone in the entire school had found out about me being back.

"Oh look Mike" I heard Lauren's voice hiss as we walked by their table.

"Lauren shut up!" Jessica hissed, apparently seeing me roll my eyes and Emmett glare. I almost forgot that these guys were still afraid of him. They didn't know that inside he was just a teddy bear.

"Stop it before they piss themselves" I laughed smacking his arm gently. I could practically feel Lauren's anger as Jasper kissed me on the side of my cheek.

"As if they didn't hate you enough" Angela chuckled as she walked up to me with Eric.

We all stopped to stare as 3 new kids entered the room silently; two girls and one boy; each of them pale and dark looking if that makes any sense. They all had dark, almost black hair and deep green eyes. They must be related. They walked in and sat at the table beside ours. I could hear all the whispers about them and I knew how that felt so I walked up to them after I sat my tray down at the table where the rest sat.

"Hello I'm Bella Swan. You must be new here?" I asked as I introduced myself. The only boy looked reluctant but shook my hand none the less.

"Hello, I'm Edward Mason and these are my sisters" he explained releasing my hand.

"I'm Alice Mason" The littlest one of the two chirped as she jumped up and shook my hand wildly. She was overly excited for some reason.

"Nice to meet you, and you are?" I asked turned to the remaining unidentified sister.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Mason" she introduced herself in a low voice. As though it was a secret I wasn't supposed to know.

"Would you like to come sit with me and my friends?" I asked them, seeing as no one else would. Again Edward seemed almost reluctant in his answer.

"Why not? It helps if you know people" he said his eyes darker as he stood and walked beside me his sister following.

"People seem to be avoiding us like the plague here!" Alice chirped, her voice hyper.

"They don't accept new things to easily?" Edward asked me.

"No they're just stuck up jackasses" I sighed as we reached the table. Emmett was staring open-mouthed at Rosalie. She either didn't notice or chose to ignore it, I personally think it was the latter but hey whatever.

"You don't like it here?" Rosalie asked.

"Not really but there isn't much I can do to change it. You guys can sit if you want" I offered them the three empty chairs beside me. They seemed surprised and reluctant again. Alice was the first to jump into the char beside me and smile up at everyone. Edward and Rosalie followed her lead without the smiles though.

"Guys, this is Alice, Rosalie and Edward Mason. They just moved here" I introduced them.

"Hello I'm Jasper Hale" Jazzy indicated to himself.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, Jasper's brother" Emmett's deep voice introduced himself, once again inspecting Rosalie. This time she met his eyes and smirked. Ha! I liked these guys already!

"I'm Eric and this is my girlfriend Angela" Eric introduced himself and the red-faced Angela. That's right, she's shy around new people.

"Hello" Edward said, his whole mood different as he smiled.

"Nice to meet you all" Rosalie added, also smiling.

"I just know we're going to be the best of friends!" Alice chirped. They all seemed nice enough and there just aren't enough nice people anymore!

The bell ran indicating the end of lunch and we all rose, Jasper and Emmett both glancing at each other and me every few seconds.

"What are guys doing?" I asked, knowing they were up to something.

"Nothing, we have to go now" Emmett exclaimed as he and Jasper ran out the door and outside.

"Weird. Even for them" I chuckled, shaking my head at them.

"Well what classes do you guys have next?" I asked waving goodbye to Angela and Eric as they walked towards Spanish.

"I have biology" Edward sighed.

"Me too" I said looking at him with a smile only to have it returned this time.

"I have Spanish, bye!" Alice clapped her hand and hugged me before scampering away behind Angela and Eric.

"I'm not in 10th grade, I'm in 11th" Rosalie explained as she walked in the same direction as Emmett and Jasper. That just left me and Edward to walk alone in an uncomfortable silence.

"So where are you from?" I asked, realizing that it never came up.

"Alaska, we lived with our parents until they got killed in a car crash so now we live with our Aunt Tanya(Ha-ha! Sorry back to the story) here in the lovely little town of Forks" he explained.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear about your parents" I sighed, hopefully he wasn't depressed now.

"You don't need to apologize, it wasn't your fault" Edward told me as he opened the biology room door and held it for me.

"Okay thanks" I said as we walked inside.

We were kinda early so I told him to take the seat beside me since I didn't have a lab partner.

"So why do hate Forks so much?" He asked me.

"I don't" I lied.

"Yes you do, besides even if it wasn't obvious. You're a horrible liar" he chided with a smile. I laughed and shook my head at him.

"I don't like the cold, my father's an ass and people here suck" I said bluntly.

"Sorry"

"Not your fault, just glad that you're nice and not one of the people that belong here" I said as I glared at Mike.

"I take it we don't like him?" Edward asked from beside me.

"I don't like him, you can like him if you want" I said dully. Just another thing Mike took from me. Another friend lost.

"You seem to be a nice person so if you don't like him there's a reason for me not to like him" Edward sighed from beside me as he opened his binder that held a sketch of a beautiful girl.

"Wow that's really good" I exclaimed when I saw it.

"Thanks, I just doodle when I'm bored" He explained as he scribbled in a face quickly that was just as beautiful as before.

"You're great. You should be an artist" I looked closer at it, looking over him.

"My dad taught me to draw when I was really little, each year on my birthday he would take me to a new art museum and show me how the artist's worked and stuff. It was pretty cool" he explained as his brow furrowed as he shaded her hair.

"Was your dad and artist?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Yes, I thought you would have gotten that" he teased playfully. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Okay walked into that one" I laughed as a voice came over the intercom.

"Bella Swan! Wherever you are being bored this one's for you!" the voice exclaimed and immediately I recognized it as Jasper. I could hear Emmett in the background.

"We love you Bells" Emmett hollered before an acoustic guitar resounded filling the room with a beautiful tune. Soon it was accompanied by a sweet voice.

****

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey

Oh god he was singing to me! Man as if I didn't already love him enough! I knew he was referring to the time that I had spent away from him.

****

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there

"Yes Jasper, I found myself and realized it was you who made me" I said aloud tom myself, but I was pretty sure that Edward heard me.

****

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land

He was telling me about his worries that ran through his head while I was away. He thought that I would find someone more interesting and come back to tell him that I was gone.

"I'm sorry Jazz" I whispered as my eyes filled with tears.

****

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the milky way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there

"Of course I missed you" I sighed, I can not believe that he would actually believe that I didn't miss him!

****

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone  
Conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me

I can't imagine no love because I have you Jazz. You are my pride. I have no clue why you brought in deep fried chicken, but if it matter's to you it matter's to me. I know you would always stand up for me. You're everything to me now so I can't imagine no nothing when you're beside me.

****

Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the milky way

****

Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the milky way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated

After he sang the last line, the guitar came to a stop and everyone clapped, including me and Edward.

"So My perfect angel wherever you are I want you to know I love you more than anything and I want you to know that you were missed while you were gone! Shit!" was the last thing we all heard before the principal's voice came on.

"GET BACK TO WORK! I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU JASPER, EMMETT!" he screamed. "DETENTION!" I couldn't hold back the laughs.

As class ended me and Edward walked towards the gym because we both had it was our last period.

"So Jasper went through all that just to tell you he loves you?" Edward asked as Alice danced towards us.

"No he went through all that to welcome me back into his life" I sighed.

"Aw, Edward they're almost as bad as you and Mia were" Alice giggled, a little tinkling sound. Like a bell.

"Was Mia your girlfriend before you left?" I asked him as we came out from our locker rooms.

"Yes, we're still together but it's hard" he sighed.

"Well it can only get easier" I laughed as he smiled and class began. Him and Alice learned quickly to stay away from me when it was my turn to serve the volleyball. The whole team flinched and backed away as I went to hit it every time.

After the final bell rang I grabbed Edward and Alice's hands as dragged them out to the parking lot with me as I saw Jasper and Emmett leaning on Emmett's jeep.

"JASPER!!" I cried as threw myself into his arms.

"Did you like it?" he asked me as he kissed me gently.

"Yes" I laughed as I hugged Emmett and had him spin me around.

"Good me and Jasper have detention next Tuesday so you're gonna need a ride" Emmett laughed, the booming shaking me.

"Oh Rose's getting impatient, see you tomorrow!" Alice cried as he hugged me and dragged Edward away behind her into a bright Red BMW convertible.

"Come on guys let's go home" I laughed as I moved to get in the Jeep.

"OH BELLA!" Alice screamed as she ran towards me.

"What's wrong?!" I asked scared.

"Here's my number, gimme yours" She handed me her phone and a piece of paper. I had to laugh at how urgent she made everything seem.

"Here" I chuckled hugging her and handing her phone back.

"BYE!" she cried before she ran back into the car.

"I like 'em" Emmett laughed as we all got in and drove back to the house.


	8. Chapter 8 Dude that was Cool!

**Chapter 8: Dude…That was cool!**

**A/N: To Sheena is a punk rocker, I just listened to that song you want in here: Prozac by MxPx and it is AMAZING!! I can't find a place in here for it yet so I'll have it up soon! Anyway here's another chapter!**

**ALICEPOV:**

"So Edward what did you think of our new school?" I chirped as we all drove away in Rosalie's car. "It's alright…people there kinda suck though" he added, looking at me over his shoulder. We may be twins but it's kinda strange that I can understand what he's thinking…like telepathy! He can do the same to me…it drive Rosie crazy!

"Not all the people! Bella and Angela and Eric and Jasper and Emmett rock!" I cried all in one breath. I spoke so fast it's amazing anyone can understand me!

"They do" he agreed with a smile. I jumped as I heard my ring tone fill the car. It was my all time favorite song: Barbie Girl!

"Yellow?" I asked as I flipped my phone to my ear.

"Alice? Hey, it's Bella" the soft voice on the other line spoke.

"Bella! Hey! What's up with you?" I asked her, nearly shaking from my excitement. I heard Edward and Rose chuckle and shake their heads. Ha! Laughing at me for being friendly! The nerve of some people!

"Nothing much…oh wait! I called cuz Jazzy, Em and I are going to hang out in Port Angeles and catch a movie and we wanna know I you would like to come?" she offered as she snapped her gum.

"Sure! Wait, gotta ask the fam! Hey you guys wanna catch a flick with Bella and the boys?" I asked hoping they would say yes.

"Sure" Edward agreed.

"Why not" Rosie agreed.

"Great! We're in!" I chirped.

"Fantabulous! Where do you guys live?" she asked.

"Um, you go left off the school road and keep going until you pass this huge, run down building and turn left on the first dirt road and follow it to the top and that's our house. Number 11 Meadowbrook Lane" I explained, stopping to think about it like every other word.

"Coolio, see ya at 5, kay?" she asked over the line, I heard a door slam and realized they must've been home. Wait she lives with them? Ok ask her later.

"Sounds great!" I chirped, closing my phone.

"SO…what time are they coming?" Edward asked as we reached the house.

"5 so be ready Eddie Spaghetti! Hehe, that rhymed!" I laughed, making Edward smiled. He hated the name I gave him so long ago but only I was aloud to get away with it. Rosie could occasionally but only when she was being sisterly, not trying to be annoying.

"Ugh! 2 hours not nearly enough time!" Rose exclaimed as she ran into the house, throwing her book bag down and running to her room.

"Jeez Ally you're not even that bad!" Edward laughed wrapping an arm around me. We walked into the kitchen and found a not from Aunt Tanya saying she wouldn't be back until late and that dinner was in the fridge. I skipped to the fridge and grabbed two sodas, handing both to Edward. He rolled his eyes and opened them handing one back to me.

"Wanna watch some TV?" he asked, since we had no homework tonight.

"Lemme go change real quick and then we'll just hang. Aren't you at least gonna change your shirt?" I asked him, pointing to the DC shirt that hung loosely on him.

"No" he answer and walked into the living room where he flipped on the huge plasma screen TV. Courtesy of Aunt Tanya, she figure teenagers need something enjoyable to watch television on.

I sighed and walked to my room on the 2nd floor, stopping briefly to help Rosie pick which skirt that would make Emmett notice her. I laughed at her and then pointed at a deep purple suede one that reached her knees and looked amazing. I proceeded to my room and shut and locked my door. I needed quiet if I was gonna get this done in a limited amount of time. I ran to my newly unpacked closet and tore through them at breakneck speed, pausing briefly on things here and there. The major possibilities I threw on the bed behind me. Once I was done I turned and saw a number of shirts and skirts along with a few pairs of jeans.

10 minutes later I was all changed and running down the stairs. Clad in dark skinny jeans, a white cami and a green half sweater, I plopped beside Edward on the black leather couch. We sat there until Rosalie resurfaced from her room at 5 minutes of 5. She looked great in that purple skirt and black shirt with purple writing. We heard the doorbell ring and I ran to get it.

"BELLA!" I screamed and threw my arms around her.

"Hey Alice" she smiled patting my back. I let go and gave Emmett and Jasper high 5's.

"Hey Edward, Rosalie" Bella smiled at them.

"Bells" Edward smile, embracing her quickly. Jasper didn't look happy but seemed cool with it. Silly! Edward has a girlfriend! He won't if he doesn't call her soon though! Need to remind him of that!

"Bella" Rosie smiled politely, her eyes immediately rushing to Emmett. Ugh, leave it to her!

"Shall we?" Bella asked, offering her arm to me.

"We shall!" I chirped linking my arm with hers. We laughed and skipped to Emmett's massively huge jeep.

"Gosh Emmett! Is your car big enough?" I asked once we were all piled into it. Bella was sitting on Jasper's lap between me and Edward and Rosalie was up front, chatting up Emmett with all her well practiced sex goddess goodness. Man that sounds weird.

"Oh yeah, are Angela and Eric meeting us?" Jasper asked Bella. The way they looked at each other it was flabbergasting. They had such an air of love that was astonishing!

"Um no, they couldn't make it. Eric had to work on his science thing and Angela didn't want to go alone" Bella answered, resting her head on Jasper's chest. His arms tightened around her waist as he buried his head in her neck. It made me smile.

We got to the theater in no time, with Emmett's need for speed and all.

"So what're we seeing?" Jasper asked as we reached the window.

"Aw Bella! What a surprise!" a voice called from behind us. It sounded like it was taunting her for some reason.

"Mike, go away" she hissed from inside Jasper's protective arms.

"Newton! Scram before you aren't amble to" Emmett's deep voice growled. Something big happened between Bella and Mike, and judging by the fear that was shadowed in Bella's eyes, something big. Mike scampered away like a scared kitten after Emmett's interference.

"So what movie?" Jasper asked again, kissing Bella.

"Oh! Let's see…Mama Mia!" I cried jumping up and down while clapping my hands. Bella jumped and nodded dancing around to the are where we all bought tickets. Jasper never let Bella out of his arms unless she was extremely close to Emmett or Edward. What the heck could Newton have done that was that bad? He was in my geography class and seemed pretty nice. Come to think of it, he did seem very hostile every time I mentioned Bella or Emmett and Jasper. I guess I won't talk to him anymore.

After the movie which was amazing! We all decided that since it was still early we would grab some food and head back to Forks. I was in no hurry but figured since we did have school tomorrow it would be best. Me and Bella danced around singing Dancing Queen back and fourth as we entered a small Italian restaurant. We all piled into a booth and snacked on the free breadsticks until or waitress came over. It happened to be that Jessica girl that went to our school.

"Hello what can I get you?!" she chanted as she glided clumsily over to our table, her eyes glued to Edward. I could tell he was uncomfortable by it but kept his face smooth and indifferent.

"I would like a glass of water and the spaghetti and meatballs please" Edward responded, totally ignoring her. She glared but wrote down the order none the less.

"I'll have the same" Jasper answered coldly.

"Me three!" Emmett added, his eyes resting on anything but the girl who wrote the order.

"I'd like the Chicken Alfredo" Rosie said tossing her menu at Jessica.

"As would I!" I chirped, handing the girl the menu roughly. I didn't like her, she was too into Edward who clearly wasn't interested.

"Me also" Bella replied icily, her brown eyes chilling. Jessica glared as Jasper leaned over and kissed Bella chastely, making Jessica grumble as she stomped into the kitchen.

After I food came we all fell into our own thoughts, eating the offered food happily. I for one was happy that I didn't have to choke down that dreadful popcorn! It was disgusting, soggy with rancid butter…ew!

"So, how did you like the movie?" Jasper asked as he pushed away his empty plate.

"I loved it!" Bella sighed happily, leaning back against him.

"Me too!" I chirped practically vibrating in my seat.

"I thought it was kinda girly" Emmett said adding his plate to the pile.

"Oh you big bear you loved it!" Bella laughed pushing Emmett playfully.

"I still thought it was girly!" he defending, nudging her back with his massive arm. She just laughed and stuck her tongue out.

"Rose? You like it?" Jasper asked.

"Not my usual taste but it was okay" leave it to her to hate the movie that the rest of us love!

"Edward?" Jasper asked.

"I thought it was okay, I would've enjoyed it more if it wasn't for the little pixie vibrating in her seat next to me!" he chuckled, looking at me.

"Hey! It was good!" Me and Bella cried at the same time, she smiled at me as she defended me. I liked these people so much!

"Lets go, it's already 9:30!" Bella cried jumping over Jasper to stand.

"Dude, that was cool!" Emmett laughed and with that we all walked out of there, leaving no tip.

As soon as I got home I raced to my room and changed into my pajamas, quickly brushing my teeth and hair and ran back downstairs, to say goodnight to Edward and Rosalie.

"Goodnight Eddie, Rosie" I said kissing them both on the cheek.

"Goodnight Alice" they chanted.

"Aren't you going to bed?" I asked, I was beat!

"In a little while" Edward answered and Rose nodded.

"Okay! Night!" I chirped and ran back up the stairs and dove into my bed.

"Goodnight Mum, goodnight Dad" I whispered into the dark and rolled over, falling into a sleep filled with dreams of school, music and friends.

**A/N: Hope you all liked Alice's POV! I wanted to add it so you could see some of the things that run through her mind! please review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Of Spanish and Rings

**Chapter 8: Of Spanish and Rings**

**A/N: Okay, not to offend everyone that has read Breaking Dawn and love it, but I got to chapter 8 and stopped. I really didn't like it. Just my opinion, don't hate! Sorry it took so long but I had a huge family crisis and I'm just getting over it.**

**BELLAPOV:**

I had a lovely evening except for that whole Mike thing. I was surprised by how torn up it made me feel. Everything I had forced myself to forget came rushing back in a frantic burn. I felt myself losing control as I changed in Jasper's large bathroom. I could still feel Mike's icy uncaring hands feel over my every cell. His harsh words hissed in my ears. His disturbing hard body crushed painfully against mine. The way he grunted as he got what he wanted. The way he had uncaringly taken from me. I didn't even notice the tears down my face or the fact that I had collapsed into silent sobs until I felt the warm drops hit the bare skin of my neck. I heard Jasper's call as he entered his room. I tried to shake my feelings off as he knocked gently on the door. Damn! I had forgotten to lock the blasted thing! I heard it slide open and his desperate face come before mine in a flash. I felt distantly embarrassed by the state I was in. Sobbing and half naked, my torso bare except for the bra that adorned my chest. He either didn't care or respectfully avoided it as he pulled my shaking body into his warm, strong, protective embrace.

"Bella, honey, darling, I promise you that it will all be okay. He'll never be able to touch you again! I will defend you with my very life if the situation comes!" he soothed in an extremely caring voice. I could still hear the undertones of his aggression towards Mike.

"Jasper. He took everything from me! My body, my innocence, what little happiness I could clutch onto! He took all I had!" I stuttered lowly through my sobs. I didn't know what made me crack tonight. I had seen Mike all day in school. I guess the fact that he wasn't completely held away from me at all times did it. Maybe it was the fact that Alice and Edward knew something was up and he wasn't making it easy for me to hide it.

"He did but rest assure he'll never do it again my angel" Jasper fought to keep me near him. He knew I was fading him away, I was fighting to keep strong and I couldn't do it in his arms. I gave a sudden lurch as I thought about the first time Mike ever touched me. All the times he hurt me flashed freshly into my mind and I lunged towards the toilet and wretched all the contents of my stomach into the basin. I felt Jasper's caring hands smooth my hair back from my face and rub soothing circles on my shoulders. I don't deserve anyone near as good as him. Yes I do! He loves me just as much as I love him!

"Bella I love you more than life itself! Don't ever doubt that!" he chided as I sat up and he saw the conflict in my eyes.

"I love you too and I know" I responded as I stood shakily and took a facecloth and ran it over my face after I placed under the sinks cool water. I heard the toilet flush and Jasper come over towards me, handing me one of his shirts to wear to bed.

"You're too good to me" I whispered as I slid the garment over my head and down my sides where after it reached my thighs.

"I know!" he gushed as he smirked playfully. I just laughed and smacked his shoulder. He leaned down and captured my lips in a sweet kiss and led me back to his room.

"Now I'm frigging beat! Let's go to bed!" he chuckled and stripped himself down to his boxers. Which were really cute! They had little rubber duckies on them with lily pads. I giggled into my hand and slipped into the large king sized bed and let my hair fan out onto the simple white pillows. He smiled and hopped onto the bed making the whole thing bounce and me giggle.

"You silly duck!" I giggled again as he rubbed his nose into the crook of his neck.

"Me? No, I think you're sorely mistaken" he laughed and gave me an Eskimo kiss.

"Of course!" I laughed and rested my head on his chest as he clapped turning out the lights. I fell into a sleep filled with love, hope, danger, care and trust. Nothing but the reassuring arms of my guardian angel protecting me and keeping the night terrors at bay.

**JASPERPOV(in the morning):**

My angel awoke just as the alarm went off, sending the digital clock into a frenzy of loud, harsh beeps.

"Ugh! Why don't you set it to the radio" Bella grunted as she buried herself deeper into my naked chest. I slapped my arm over the alarm, nearly smashing to pieces. It wouldn't have been the first time. Mom had to keep extra alarm clocks for both me and Emmett. Can you blame us for not wanting to get up? I think not.

"5 more minutes!" Bella mumbled and flipped completely so she was facing the bathroom. I laughed softly and pulled her into my arms as she squealed.

"No missy! You have to get up now!" I ordered playfully and she laughed when I tossed her into the bed. I walked to the bathroom and shed my boxers before I climbed into the hot shower.

I was out and in a white towel within 5 minutes, I opened up the door letting some of the smoldering steam into my cool room. I saw Bella's jaw literally drop as I walked towards her. I bit back a laugh and plopped beside her stunned form on my, _our_, bed. Her face flashed from her pale lightly dusted flesh to a crimson red flood in the matter of seconds. I decided to toy with her a little bit. I leaned in close to her, so that my body was flush against her from behind and lowered my lips to her ear.

"Your turn" I whispered, summoning the most seductive voice I could muster. I let my tongue dart out and trace the shell of her ear before he jumped and ran into the bathroom, stumbling every step. I chuckled once I was sure she was safely out of hearing as the shower turned on. I rose and pulled on the first clean things that came into my view. A pair of dark skinny jeans and a black and white Stars and Stripes shirt. I slid on my trademark skate shoes and walked over to the mirror by my bureau. I ran my fingers through my hair and was satisfied by the way it hung in my eyes. I shook it and walked away to put my towel in the laundry hamper.

My Bella resurfaced from the bathroom just as I was reaching out to place the towel in bin. My hand released the towel as I caught site of her dripping wet body wrapped in nothing but a white towel. She smirked at me and walked over, pushing her flush against my front.

"Um, B-bella?" I stuttered. Damn it!

"What's wrong?" she pouted, her bottom lip jutting out so it brushed mine.

"Um, uh, you- you're n-naked" I stated obviously.

"No silly! I've got a towel on!" she chirped and then pulled my head down so her lips were on my ear. "Unless you'd rather me be naked" she whispered. She pulled away and laughed seeing the look on my face.

"That was sooo funny!" she cried as she squirmed with laughter.

"No it wasn't! I was like sweating!" I exclaimed as anger filled me. I had no idea why, I had done the same thing to her…I couldn't stop the bile that rose in my throat as I saw her pale and flinch away from my shaking form.

"Bella, I didn't mean to scare you!" I cried desperately as she fled back into the bathroom with a bag of clothes in her hand. Man it must've been hard. Being that close to me and naked after what had happened to her. And I just made a jackass out of myself.

She came out of the bathroom a scowl on her face without so much as a word to m she left walked down the stairs. When she hit the 5th stair she fell and I rushed and wrapped my arms around her. Suddenly she ripped my arms away and strutted down the stairs, her icy glare still in place.

"Good morning Bella!" Esme's voice chirped happily as she danced around Carlisle while simultaneously flipping a pancake in a pan.

"Good morning Esme" Bella said serenely, picking up the offered plate of eggs and bacon with a pancake.

"Good morning Jasper! Bella! Mum, Dad!" Emmett cried happily as he strolled into the dining area. "Whoa! We get to have breakfast today!" he added as he took his plate. I just plopped down next to him and drank my glass of juice without a word. What an ass I am! I would make her forgive me! I had to!

"So what do we have to do today?" Emmett asked turning to me.

"We have a Spanish test which as everything we've studied thus far" I smirked as I saw his panicked look.

"Ha! You're gonna fail!" Bella giggled as she saw the same look.

"Crap! We gotta go now!" Emmett cried and dragged me and Bella out of the house.

After we got to the school Bella was attacked by a small flying figure. Alice.

"Hello Bella!" she cried and threw her arms around My Bella.

"Hey Alice" Bella smiled, she was still really shaken from what I had done, sadly Alice noticed.

"I gotta pee, Bella you wanna come, I don't remember where it is" Alice asked turning towards Bella. Bella let out a sigh and nodded and led the little pixie away. Damn.

**BELLAPOV:**

Shit! I was gonna have to tell Alice about everything! Shit!

"So Bella what happened between you and Mike Newton?" she asked bluntly and I shivered.

"Look you can tell Edward and Rosalie but no one else or I swear to god, that I will murder you!" I threatened, even though she wasn't scared she nodded solemnly. "OK, well um, Mike, before you came here,he tried to, um, you know?" I shuddered just trying to get the word from my lips.

"OH BELLA!" she cried and hugged me closely to her, now still, body. I pulled away with a grimace instead of the smile I aimed for.

"It's okay now, I'm fine and I'm happy and more than safe with Jasper" I grinned as I said his name. it always made me happy to think about my Jasper.

"Oh, okay" she smiled at me and made her exit from the bathroom. I followed closely behind her, smiling too as I saw Jasper come running to me and wrap his arms around me, spinning me. I giggled and he whispered in my ear.

"Te amo Senora Hale" he whispered into my ear and I gasped. That meant 'I love you Mrs. Hale'.

"Oh Jasper, I love you too. It's my honor to be Mrs. Hale" I whispered back as he placed me on the ground. He grinned and slipped a necklace around my neck, a beautiful Diamond and Emerald ring resting delicately over my clavicles. Oh my.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've been super busy with school and juggling everything! I haven't had time to do this! please keep reading!**

**Love Taylor**


End file.
